<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Rhythms in the Night by SilverKitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750082">Secret Rhythms in the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune'>SilverKitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Raindrops in the Sun [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Spoilers through Part 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato understands there's a lot of things to take into consideration when sharing a dorm with 6 other people, but at a certain point, enough is enough, and sometimes that means taking matters into your own hands. (Spoilers for Parts 3 and 4)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi Mitsuki &amp; Nikaidou Yamato, Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Raindrops in the Sun [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Rhythms in the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I saw <a href="https://twitter.com/learnthngs/status/1271973919923171329?s=20">this</a> glorious tweet on Twitter and my head automatically took this to its natural (mildly) nsfw Rule of Funny conclusion.</p><p>Also, one final warning - not-entirely-vague Part 3 and 4 Pythag-centric spoilers abound!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamato resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose as he heard a familiar squeak echo in the dorms. He didn't even need to look at the time to know exactly which room the noise was coming from – this was a regular thing since the first night in the dorms after they returned from Northmare.</p><p>
  <em>Squeak squeak squeak</em>
</p><p>If this had been a college dorm or a shared apartment with normal people, he might've said something. Maybe mentioned something about being considerate and maybe staying at the other person's place. But this – this was the IDOLiSH7 dorms, and “staying at the other person's place” meant … heading to the room next door. And any sort of escapade at a love motel was practically asking for a scandal bigger than anything Tsukumo Production could <em>ever</em> hope to cook up and anything Takanashi Productions could ever hope <em>to</em> cover up. And it was definitely one where a case of mistaken identity – that it was not a member of IDOLiSH7 caught leaving a love motel with a girl, but <em>another IDOLiSH7 member</em> – would absolutely, definitely, make things <em>worse</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Squeak squeak thump</em>
</p><p>Even so, he couldn't exactly <em>fault</em> the couple in question either. There were circumstances at play that were definitely beyond his ability to protect any of them from – really, who would have thought that rumor about Nagi last year was actually true? - and Yamato could understand how one or both might be feeling a little needy at the moment.</p><p>Especially since their manager had been so kind as to rearrange things so both parties in question had a lighter, matching schedule for the next week or so.</p><p>(Yamato might have been the one to not-so-subtly suggest it under the guise of “Maybe we should give them some time to clear the air between them before we really go back to work, he did take the truth pretty hard.”)</p><p>
  <em>Thump squeak thump</em>
</p><p>But even so, enough was enough, and there was only so much Yamato <em>really </em> needed to know about his sub unit mates' sex lives – okay, more like the rest of IDOLiSH7's sex lives, if he was being <em>really</em> honest – and he quickly went to a familiar site and put in an order, along with a late night message to Banri on Rabbit Chat in the name of discretion.</p><p>Seeing the thumbs up King Pudding stamp from Banri, Yamato went back to quietly running lines for the next episode of his drama, and determinedly tried not to think about how he was the only one in the dorms who was not getting laid.</p><hr/><p>Two days later, the package arrived, and Yamato split the order into 6 bags - color coded for convenience even! - out on the counter as he set out to make a pair of bentos for Iori and Tamaki.</p><p>“Oh, you're awake, old man?” Mitsuki greeted as he headed for the refrigerator. He wore a bright orange and white rabbit hoodie to ward off the early morning chill, but the bright kitchen light was enough for Yamato to catch part of a hickey low on Mitsuki's neck that was just a little too big for the wide collar to entirely hide. “Oh? What's in the bags?”</p><p>Yamato pretended to focus on cooking the sausages he'd carefully cut to resemble little octopuses and offhandedly replied, “Some bed stabilizers to help with the beds squeaking at night. Must be some kind of super weak tremors going around lately because I keep hearing it at night but I don't feel any sort of shaking.”</p><p>Mitsuki froze halfway through closing the fridge door, and Yamato didn't need even need to look to know Mitsuki's face could give Riku's bright red hair a run for its money.</p><p>“Um, yeah, uhhh, must be some kind of weird tremors thing,” Mitsuki awkwardly laughed as he replied, pretending to be extra focused on pouring himself a glass of milk. A moment too long, and then he added, “I guess we better hope it's not-”</p><p>“For what it's worth,” Yamato cut in as he put the sausages into their place in the bento, “if you're both happy, then that's all that matters. I meant what I said in the car that night when I said we'd go to get him back for you.”</p><p>Any further conversation was cut off as they both heard a door open, and looked over to see Nagi's head poke out from his bedroom, hair a complete mess in the dim light streaming out from his room.</p><p>Yamato tried not to notice how Nagi was … definitely <em>not</em> wearing a shirt, if the bare shoulder was anything to go by. Possibly not even wearing a thing at all, judging from the way he was hiding behind his door.</p><p>“Mitsuki,” Nagi stage whispered, “are you going to come back to bed?”</p><p>Yamato stifled a chuckle as he pretended to ignore Mitsuki's mortification. “I can get Ichi and Tama's bentos made; you deserve a break every once in a while.”</p><p>He paused for effect, before adding, “Everything in moderation right?”</p><p>Mitsuki didn't answer, instead opting to give Yamato a not-entirely-gentle punch in the arm as he passed by, glass of milk in hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A few references:</p><p>"... a case of mistaken identity ..." - a reference to one of the rabichas that mentioned i7 nearly had a major scandal early on because the tabloids managed to take some pictures of Nagi dragging a "girl" around Akihabara. A sharp eyed fan put a stop to it though, when they recognized said "girl" as none other than ... Mitsuki lol.</p><p>Yamato making character bentos for Iori and Tamaki got mentioned in one of his rabicha.</p><p>"I meant what I said ..." - a callback to Part 6 of Raindrops in the Sun (because what's the point of writing my own fics if I can't do callbacks to them for fun?)</p><p>Feel free to shout/scream/yell at me over on <a href="https://twitter.com/soymilkheaven">Twitter</a> or if you just need more NagiMitsu/Ioriku/general i7 RTs on your feed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>